Spell: Hundred Days of Love
by YnzYnz-chan
Summary: Hanamichi Sakuragi was the only person who could help her to break the spell. All he have to do is to fall in love with her within hundred days, to prove and show it was real love, then everything will be back to normal. Therefore, it's depend on what she'll wish after the hundred days. Is he gonna able to do it knowing that 'she' was actually 'he' the ice prince Kaede Rukawa?
1. And the Spell begin

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAM DUNK**

**Chapter 1**

**_And the Spell begin _**

* * *

This is the fourth day. It seems odd. Everyone around him acting strange, it's weird. Or maybe it was him who's acting that way.

Those three days passed, no practice since the gym were under maintenance. Some of his team mates keeps calling him '_Super Rookie_', it's sounds really nice, but wasn't quite right. He should laughed loudly, saying that indeed he's truly a Super Rookie...he's the '_tensai basketto-man' _but he didn't. And it's unlikely him.

And now, there it goes again, like those three days. All the girls parted and cleared the way for him, as if he was some kind of royalty that entering the palace, welcoming him to school with those blushy, flirty smiles.

He should be happy. Hell, he even sing his infamous '_Tensai Song_' but when he start to sing, everyone gaped at him with a heart-shaped in the their eyes. He shook his head trying not remember it again, won't do it again. Never again. Because that moment he sing, it was so melodious. Imagine _Josh Groban_ singing the '_tensai song_'. And he don't even remember when or how he does had that kind of voice.

Most of them goggling at him for the reason he doesn't know and don't even care. He stopped when the girl stood in front of him, blushing and handing him a bento box. He raise an eyebrow.

"Ano...um.." The girl said, shyly. "Sakuragi-kun I make a bento for you. Please accept it." She almost begged.

Sakuragi scratch his head. Strange. Usually when some girls approach him, he's blushing and laughing boastfully like a maniac.

It's been three days like this, then this the fourth. Some girls giving him some bento and any snacks that he was gladly accepted. And the worse of it, he didn't utter words other than '_thank you_.'

Since those three days, and now fourth, he felt like he was a different person. He became quiet most of the time, even though he used to be noisy before. He even laughed with matching _tensai pose_, like he always do but for some reason, it looks cute, so adorable.

And he don't want to admit it, but there was a particular person he really miss. '_Heck, not really miss, it's not like that...I don't see him for three consecutive days...or perhaps he admitted that I am the super rookie after all, nyahahaha.' _He thought.

He accepted the bento, and witnessed the rest of the girls looking at the girl in front of him with a hint of hatred and jealousy. He smile widely at her and wanted to pat her shoulder when something bumped him from behind.

"Teme kitsune! Told you not to sleep when you..." He exclaimed, turned around then saw a long raven-hair girl fell from the bicycle, that bumped on him. "Huh?..." And his brown orbs widened when he realized that it was really a girl, a pretty girl who look exactly like the kitsune.

He snapped, bent down and helped the girl to stand. But too bad, the poor girl wounded her knee, having pain and can't be able to stand up properly. Sakuragi carried the girl without hesitation and she throw a deadly glare at him.

"No. I'm fine." She said. "Put me down." Sakuragi ran a chill down to his spine. She's pretty hot but very cold. Her cold gaze is enough to make his whole body freeze. But because he can't just leave her no matter how she refused, whether she like or not, he'll take her to the clinic.

All of the girls surrounded by a murderous aura and throw a deadly glare at the girl, carrying her in a bridal-style. He doesn't care about the rest. It was his half fault anyway why this girl on his arms bumped onto him and fell coz he was standing in the middle of the entrance with the other girl.

* * *

After he left her in the infirmary, he return to his classroom with a very deep thought. The redhead was really sure that this is the very first time he saw her. But something about her making him agitated. He was hundred percent sure that she was a real girl not just pretending. His cheek stained crimson when he remember her sweet fragrance, soft body that touched against his.

He really looks like his most hated person in the world, Kaede Rukawa. But it seems like he's the only person known him. He asked Ayako, Haruko, Gori and even his gundam, but no one of them know that sly fox aside from him. And it was unbelievable. How come that the most popular, handsome freshman like himself, just what he believed, can be forgotten easily.

He thought that everyone just playing tricks on him. But aside from that, he sneak in the principal's office to check his record, and indeed, there wasn't any Kaede Rukawa on their student's file.

Really strange. And even the way his friend treated him was kinda weird. As if they were not that close, at all. They don't talk at him like the way they used to. No, it's the other way around. He's the one who didn't talked to them like the way they used to.

Some of the girls in his classroom were gazing at him, lost in a dreamland. Or maybe he was the one dreaming.

Everyone sat on their proper seats when the teacher arrive. As the teacher fix thick-framed eyeglass, he looked around before he finally talked. "Good morning everyone." He greeted. And they all rise and greeted back the short, fat sensei. After, they all back to sit.

"Today, we have a new transfer student from Macau" and he opened the sliding door of the room and let the newcomer enter the classroom. All of them, specially the boys staring at the tall, pale skin, long raven-hair girl in front of them.

Sakuragi stayed staring at the window, never give a damn on what happening to his surroundings.

The teacher introduced the new girl and even write her name in the blackboard. '_Kaede Rukawa_'. After, he looked around to search a vacant seat where she can sit. Then spotted the empty chair just right next to the spacing out redhead.

"Ehhm." Coughed the teacher. "Sakuragi-kun." He called that captured the redhead's attention. "The seat next to you was available, right?" Turned to the girl standing next to her. "Rukawa-san, you can sit on that chair." He said. "And Sakuragi-kun, please tour Rukawa-san around the school during lunch break, will you?"

The redhead was too stunned to answer the teacher. He was staring at the girl coming near him. "Kit...kitsune?" He murmured.

The girl glare at him icily. "Do ahou..." She whispered while sitting, that made Sakuragi sweat in cold.

"Wha...what happened?"

"Rooftop...at lunch break...meet me." She replied and set her eyes in front Of the classroom.

* * *

"What? What spell are you talking about, you stupid kitsune. You think I'll believe with those bullshit stories of you!?"

"Do ahou...that's true..." She answer, impassively.

Sakuragi look at her from head to...he stopped on her chest, staring at those bumps in front of her. Rukawa raise her eyebrow then suddenly took his both hands and pressed it on her chest.

"Waaaa..." He shouted, turned beet red. Then took his hand away. "What the hell are you doing pervert kitsune!"

"Do ahou...it's written all over your face."

"What?"

"You want to know if this breast is real..it's real?...isn't it?" She asked teasingly.

Sakuragi blushed more and looked away. "Bastard!..."and heard the lady kitsune chuckled a softly, he sighed. "So...how long you're gonna stay like that..."

"I don't know..."

"What? But how did you know that it was a spell?"

"Do ahou...you see right?

"Tch...yeah I see it...but how?"

"I'm surprised you still remember me."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone shouldn't remember me at all...and as a boy except my parents..." She answered.

"Really. I see, that's why when I asked them about you...they say they don't know any Rukawa in this school. But how come I remember you?"

"I guess, except to those has no brains.."

"Ah..." He agreed, then realized what she just said. The redhead attack and boxed her in the wall, both hands on each sides of her head. "Kitsune..damn you!...are you saying that I'm stupid!"

"You said that..not me.." She said nonchalantly.

"You should find a way to break the spell...coz I didn't beat you yet! I'll proved it to you and to everyone that I deserve the Super Rookie title!" He said with a determination on his brown eyes.

Rukawa stare back at him, seeing the confidence on his words.

"I need to wait.."

"Wait for what?"

"For my parents.."

"Why?"

"They went to Macau."

"They left you like this?"

"No."

"Then why...can you talk longer okay...tch.."

"To find a way to undo the spell."

"Ahh.. I'll help..." Sakuragi said in a low voice. "Coz..." He stared at her. By his fingertips, he delicately caressed the kitsune's smooth cheek down to her chin. "I'll beat the crap out of you...in basketball." Then smirked.

"Do ahou..." The bell ring, lunch break is over. Sakuragi grabbed her hands and guided her downstairs knowing that she's still having a hard time to walk due to her injury.

"Kitsune...for now you have to stick with me until we lifted that stupid crazy spell of yours..." Sakuragi grinned at her.

_ 'Of all the people...why it has to be you..._' Rukawa thought.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: I always believed that Hana-chan has a wonderful voice...lolz. Since my other story soon to end, I published a new story while I'm at it and not so busy at work :)... Yeah. I love spring! But be very busy in Summer :(**

**Oh by the way...I'm not so sure if it's turns out Yaoi...hehehe...just wait and see XD **


	2. To 'Kiss' away the Spell

_**Guest1**: your welcome..they're both such an amazing writers and I really look up to them. I'm not really into comedy..lolz but I'll try my best to write a RomCom story...thanks.._

_**Guest2**: thanks, glad u like it...someday, I'll try to write a HanaSen/SenHana but definitely after I'm done with the other story, maybe a one-shot... :)_

_**mrsklemazk**: Thanks ...glad you love it:). Actually I wanted to write it that way..but Kaede as a girl was more suited to my plot. _

_**cousin**: don't worry it won't be a long chapters like the rest, I promise to myself to limit my story either one-shot or less than ten chapters hehehe...it's giving me a hard time to use a lot of english..(sakit sa bangs...sabog utak...nosebleed) by the way crazy4U will ended very very soon... :) _

_**Atka-Jane**: hmmm...maybe yes, maybe not...hehehe...it's just getting started XD_

**Chapter 2 **

**_To Kiss away the Spell_**

* * *

Sakuragi step off his feet on the ground to let the lady kitsune, sitting behind him to go down slowly from his bicycle.

After the class, Rukawa invited Sakuragi to their house to finally meet her parents. Too good that there's still no practice for basketball so the redhead came along.

As he park his bike, he looked around to look for the kitsune's house. "Oi kitsune, where's your house?" He asked, wandering his eyes around, amazed at the luxury apartments in front of them. He looked at the lady kitsune then followed her gazed.

"Here." She said, pointing at the huge gate behind them where they stand, painted in red and golden with an artistic dragons carved on it and pressed the intercom.

Slowly, the gate opened and an old man came out smiling gently at them. "Welcome home, Kaede-sama." He greeted, wearing a black suit matches with a white bowtie. "And welcome, Sakuragi-sama, please come in."

Sakuragi flabbergasted when the old man opened the gate wider, revealing a huge Chinese-style mansion inside.

"Do ahou...let's go." She said and pull the redhead's hand when she noticed that he's too dazed to see their house. Dragging him inside followed by the servant, carrying Sakuragi's bicycle.

* * *

Rukawa went upstairs and left the redhead in the living room to change her uniform. The old man introduced himself as Keisuke-san, their butler. He can't stopped his eyes from looking here and there. The living room was stylish, fabulous for the commoners like him that made him felt nervous and shrunk.

As the old man pour a tea on the teacup, he ask him. "Ano...Keisuke-san...are they collectors of Chinese thingy?" Gazing at the varieties of dragons, then to the small rounded zodiac-animals jade figurines, and _Buddha_ that displayed in the living room.

The old man smile. "No, Sakuragi-sama. They are Chinese, I mean half-Chinese half- Japanese."

"Waa...really? Didn't know that!" He exclaimed.

"Hehehe. Yes." The old man chuckled. "Kaede-sama's parents and ancestors were both Chinese-Japanese." He added.

Sakuragi stood promptly when he saw Rukawa walking along with a tall man, wearing formal black suit that was the perfect copy of the kitsune, and voluptuous woman, unlike the kitsune's slender figure, almost tall and pale as same as her. No doubt that they were her parents.

He's quite surprised to see her wearing a traditional Chinese clothes like her mother, with her hair tied in a tight round ball at the back.

The woman smile at her. "Please sit down... Sakuragi-kun. We're so glad to finally meet you." She said politely.

The redhead's impression on her was she's an glamorous and intelligent woman. He looked at her and turned at kitsune who sats in between them, across him. "Nice to meet you too...Rukawa-san."

The woman cover her lips and giggle. "Hihi, no need to be so formal Sakuragi-kun, just call me Kamiko-chan...hihihi." Rukawa glare and elbow her to stop from giggling. "Ehem...I mean Kamiko-san. And this is my husband..." Rukawa stood to change her seat, next to her mother. "My husband, Wei. Popsy this is Sakuragi-kun."

The redhead unexpectedly tactful and well-mannered that took Rukawa by surprise. The redhead stood and offer his hand to her father for the shake hands, as her father gladly accepted it.

"Nice to meet you Sakuragi-kun." He said emotionless.

Sakuragi sat and scratch his head shyly. Their personalities were too intimated. He's not used to meet a rich and glamorous people like them. Just to think of it, the kitsune itself was actually a glamor person too. "Nice to meet you Rukawa-san." He was overwhelmed by the man's attractive and reserved personality.

"Popsy." Rukawa's mother called. "I told you many times when you pronounced a Japanese name, you should put respect and feelings on it...a passion. Have any idea what Sakuragi means in Japanese?"

Rukawa's father turn to his wife and shook his head. "Ah... Popsy... Sakuragi means cherry blossoms. Say it like this...repeat after me ...okay?" And she smile at him, sweetly. "Sa...ah..ku...ah..." Eyes fluttering and lips pouting with a seducing moan.

Sakuragi's jaw dropped when the lady kitsune's mother begun to say his name in a very seductive ways and getting closer the her father, slowly unbuttoning her clothes. "Ra...ah...gi...ah..." Then winked at the her husband. "Say it Popsy..." Licking her very red lips then bit it.

Rukawa's father stared at her. "Sa...ah..." He moan just like his wife did, and Sakuragi caught off-guard near fell to his seat.

"Ehem...ano...Kamiko-sama. " The butler butted in. "I think when you're pronouncing the _'Ra_' you should soften and curl you tongue like this." Showing his tongue to them. "Ra...with air."

"Oh yeah...you're right Keisuke-san...let's do it again. " she agreed.

"Sa...ah...ku..." The three of them repeated.

"No... Popsy, you should curled your tongue like this" showing her tongue. "when you say Ra..repeat after me. Sa...ah..ku...ahh...Ra...Ra..ah...gi..."

Sakuragi sweat drop while the lady kitsune's veins popping out to her temple. She can't take this humiliation. "_Stupid parents_..._and butler_.." She whispered, especially not in front of the do ahou that foolishly watching them. Indeed, their appearances were deceiving.

"Ano... Rukawa-san, Kamiko-san just call me Hanamichi...hehe." He suggested nervously.

The three of them stop and look at him. "Ahh...much better Hanamichi." Rukawa's father answered, and the redhead sighed in relief.

"Popsy...did you know what's the meaning of Hanamichi in Japanese?"

"I don't know Momsy..."

"It's a flower path...and when you pronounce it...you should put love and passion on it...like..."

The lady kitsune out of patience and smack the table. "Enough! Mom and Dad." Glaring at her parents icily then turned to their butler who immediately stepped aside. "Please fix your clothes Mom..."

Rukawa's mother pouting and buttoning her changshan then sat formally. "By the way Sakuragi-kun, Kaede-chan told us that you're still remember her as him, the boy Kaede, is that true?" She asked seriously.

Sakuragi breath deeply that at last they're all done on practicing on how they should say his family name. He looked at the lady kitsune first before answering her question. "Yes I do, Kamiko-san. I ... I was really shocked to see him, I mean her like that..so I asked her what happened...then ki...she told me it was a spell."

"I see." Rukawa's father answered. "We have to let you know the whole truth before you can help our Kaede to undo the spell. But it needed some sacrifice..." He said, that made the redhead felt quite anxious.

"Sa...sacrifice? What do you mean by that Oya.. Rukawa-san?"

"It was our fault why Kaede-chan have to suffer this spell." Rukawa's mother said sadly. "If we just followed the elder 's advice...Kaede-chan won't experienced this..."Look apologetic at the lady kitsune next to her. "I myself was originally a boy..." She confessed.

Sakuragi's brown eyes widened. Looking at her from head to toe. There's no way that the gorgeous woman in front of him was actually a boy. _Before_...

Suddenly, Rukawa's mother stood in front of him. Sakuragi freeze when the woman ripped off her clothes and revealed her ...ehem...gigantic breast shamelessly.

Sakuragi gawking at her. Experiencing a huge loss of blood from the very first time in his life seeing a breast as big as her, though it's covered with her black-laced bra. The attentive butler handed him a box of _Fine_ tissue to wipe his bleeding nose.

"Waaaa.. Momsy what are you doing?" Rukawa's father asked, grabbing his wife to cover her.

"Maa...maaa. Popsy... I just want Sakuragi-kun to show my new breast...hihihih." Giggling like a teenage girl. "Dr. Wong opened her new clinic in Macau, and I got her latest product." She shake her boobs and it's jiggles. "Touch it Popsy...it's feels so good."

Rukawa's father peek in her clothes, though not smiling but obviously happy to see _'it_'.

On the other side, lady kitsune cross her leg, smirking and amuse at the redhead's reaction after seeing her mother's chest. He's in deep red like the color of his hair. She wanted to burst into laugh but she tried really hard not to. He may be an annoying, noisy asshole but naive when it comes to things like that.

"Maa maa.. Sakuragi-kun, don't be shy. I'm pretty sure that Kaede-chan already show hers to you...hihihi... Am I right Kaede-chan?" She smirk at her daughter and the kitsune smirk back at her.

Sakuragi blushed deeper and look down to hide his embarassment. "Ano... Kamiko-san..how...how can we undo the spell." He queried nervously to change the topic. Rukawa family grinned.

"About that...we should tell you first what happen why we didn't fully broke the spell." Rukawa's father said. "Me and Kamiko was actually a rival in school...then one day, Kamiko turned into girl that nobody knows about the real her aside from me. I'm the only person who can helped her to break the spell but we failed. "

"Failed? Why?" Kitsune asked curiously.

"Because before the hundred days come...we..."

"Hundred days?"

"Yes. To be able to undo the spell you must stay together, live together and fall in love with each other within one hundred days..."

"What? Fall in love!" Kitsune and the redhead exclaimed in chorused.

"Yes. And not just to fall in love." Turned to the redhead. "Sakuragi-kun must proved to the elders of our family that he really loves Kaede no matter what. And at the hundredth day, Kaede will grant a wish, whether she wanted to stay as a girl or turn back as a boy. Then everything went back to normal."

"But...but..." Sakuragi stuterring. "How can I fall in love with him...her.. He's a boy to begin with."

Rukawa's parents look at him worriedly, but more disappointed. "We know...that's why we said it needs a lot of sacrifice...we're sorry not to know that you're a homophobic...and aside from that on the ninety nine nights upon reaching the hundredth days, both of you must..." They looked at each other meaningly before her mother finally finished her sentences. "You must make ...love... You know...have sex...and Kaede-chan's virgin blood must take it to the elderly to be able to break the spell."

"What? Sex?!" The two teenage exclaimed again in unison.

"Se...sex..." Sakuragi can't hide his red face. "But...we can't do that..."

"That's the only way.."

"No way I'll had sex with that do ahou!" And she ran off upstairs. Everybody in the living room just watched her from leaving.

"Eto... Ano Rukawa-san, Kamiko-san... I don't think I can do it...with her...you see... Even your son... I mean your daughter don't agree with this...and I don't even think that we can do..se...make love without marriage coz is not a really right thing to do."

"We're so sorry to bother you Sakuragi-kun...but we don't have any choice, that's the only way...or else..." There's hint of fear showing in her dark-blue eyes. "Kaede-chan might die if she reach her seventeenth birthday without breaking the spell." She mumbled dolefully and bursted in tears.

Sakuragi stunned hearing that the lady kitsune's life in danger. He felt guilty for not able to do something about it...and he remembered that he promised her that he will help her to lift it.

He looked at them and stood. "Kamiko-san...please don't cry. I'll do it... I'll help your daughter..."

* * *

Sakuragi standing in front of her room door. He's tighten his grip on the small purple bottle. Inside of it is the potion that he must drink and pass it to the kitsune through his mouth.

He hated the idea but kistune's mother insisted that he really needs to do it. And once he passed it to her mouth, some sort of lights should appeared. It's proved that he, Hanamichi Sakuragi was willing to help and to fall in love with her with all his heart and soul, whether the kitsune is a girl or a boy.

He took a very deep breath before knocking on the door. He's quite nervous and somehow frighten. In case the lights didn't appear, they still have another last chance to do it. Or else, there's no way they can let the kitsune to turned back to normal and might even die.

No answer from the kitsune, he turn the doorknob and it was unlocked and let himself in. The room was spacious and quite dark. In the corner of the room, next to the window, he could the see the kitsune, standing staring at the sky. By the moonlight shine upon her, he could her sad face and tears rolling down to her cheek. Realizing she's in melancholy mood.

"Kitsune." He called gently, approaching the raven-hair girl and stand next to her. "So you're crying..."

"Of course not do ahou!" Simply wiping her tears, never noticed the redhead come inised her room.

"Why you ran away? You didn't hear the rest..."

"I rather die than to fall in love with you."

"Talk about pride...you stupid kitsune. Your parents was really worried about you..."

"Hn?"

"I promised that I'll help you right...nothing will happened if you just stand, stare and cry here."

"So you want me to accept it?"

"Yes...and stop acting like a real girl you damn fox... I wanted to save your life too!"

Rukawa startled and look at him. "What did you say?"

"Kitsune. We must do this. I told you I wanted to beat you in basketball...and besides...your parents was really worried if you don't back to normal."

"Hn?"

"Coz if you stayed like that...you might...die..." He avoided her gaze. "So... I'm willing to give it a try. To fall in love with you...and you must try it too..." He mumbled softly.

"Fine. But how?"

Sakuragi showed her the small bottle and gulped it. He move closer, hold her chin and landed his lips into her.

Rukawa was too shocked and gaped at him, that lets the redhead to easily pass and insinuated his tongue on her to share the bittersweet liquid inside his mouth.

It was the most important thing that the kistune mustn't know what's the used of that liquid and both of them should swallowed it or else they will fail.

He slowly moved closer as they shared and tasted the liquid. Both eyes close. Sakuragi unconsciously pull her closer and pin her on the wall. He lower his both hand and encircle around her thin waist. Rukawa slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, moving up her one hand to carress his red hair. Sharing and deepening the kisses.

The redhead hugged her closer as she tilted her head to give him more access. Suddenly, a glow of red and blue lights surrounds them, that breaks them from kissing. Both felt embarrass as they completely forgotten about everything because of the sudden kisses.

The room filled with those sparkling tiny blue and red lights. The door burst open and the lights turn on. It was Rukawa' parents smiling broadly at them.

Rukawa's father walk closer to them and grabbed Sakuragi's hand. "Momsy..." He called his wife and she handed him a small box and put it on his palm. "Open it and put it on her."

The redhead open the box and reveal a red-colored ring engraved something on it. "Ring?"

"Yes. It's symbolizes your pure intention to help our child. So please put it on her."

Sakuragi took her left hand and gently slip the ring on her ring-finger. He felt the rush of blood all coming to his head as he blushed. It's like a wedding ceremony.

After, Rukawa's father took her hand and place the small box on her palm. She open it without waiting her father's word, then took the blue-colored ring and handed the emptied box back to her father.

She looked first at the blushing redhead, then frowned, not really like the idea of putting a ring on him. She took his left hand by force and wear the ring on his third finger.

The kitsune's mother sob and embrace them both. "My Kaede-chan... Sakuragi-kun...please from now on take care on my precious so...daughter."

She let go of them. Rukawa's father took something in his pocket and stood in front of them. He murmured a few words and show the pendulum on his hand. "No matter what happened, both of you should stay together and be strong to face the trials and hardships that will come along your ways. We will see you again on the fiftieth days..."

The two teenager was hypnotized by it, following each swing and on it's third swing...everything turns into black...

**_To be continued..._**


	3. the Beauty and the Bitch?

**_Chapter 3 _**

**_the Beauty and the Bitch?_**

* * *

_85 days to fall in love._

The whether outside wasn't so nice that day so instead of going up at the rooftop, they decided to eat lunch in the cafeteria. Though it's full of students, the lady kitsune and Sakuragi along with his gundam manage to find a place for them to sit and have their lunch.

Rukawa choose to sit in the corner next to Sakuragi. She's a bit peeve to be with his noisy gundam, except Mito to eat with them, but can't help it since they were redhead's best of friends.

Sakuragi put the bento along with the chopstick in front of her before opening his own and both murmur '_Itadaikimasu_'. And it's a one of those many things she started to like about him. He's very accommodating and gentle on her, but mostly happened in front of the others or perhaps he was deceived by her physical appearance.

Since that day in her house, a lot of surprising things that comes on their way. After her father enunciated few important things in front of them before been hypnotized, many things veritably change. And since then, Rukawa forced to live with the redhead because her parents did some sort of spell to hide, not being able to find nor to locate.

She learnt many things about him specially about his private life. He's an orphan, living on his own. Although he has a grandparents and relatives who lived in Tokyo wanting him to lived with them, Sakuragi choose to stay and study in Kanagawa. They can't opposed his decision so they'll just send him his monthly allowance enough to continue his study.

She always sees him as an annoying noisy brat ever since she met him, but she's wrong. Sakuragi was actually a hard-working, kind-hearted and deep person. Outside he may look tough, yet very soft inside. To her surprise, Sakuragi was indeed a domestic type of person. She learn many simple things from him like cooking a '_commoner's food_' just what he called it and some other house chores.

She agreed to cooperate and help him with the housechores when she found out that he has a part-time job, and that at least she could do for him. He spent three hours of work at night during weekend as a gasoline boy in a gas station nearby to earn some extra money for his other needs.

It was a quiet lunch between her and the redhead except from the other three gundam sitting across, keeps on uttering praises and approval about them being a wonderful perfect couple.

"Oi Hanamichi! You're so lucky to have Kaede-chan to be your fiancée, she's a real beauty...hahaha."Takamiya commented in the middle of their food.

"Yes you're right!" Ohkusu agreed. "Than those..." Pouted his lips and pointed at the girls goggling at the redhead. "_bitches_.." He whispered.

"Oh shut up both of you just eat!" Noma roared, and Mito just chuckled.

"Ne, Hanamichi don't forget to invite us in your wedding."

"Moron... We're still in our freshmen year, they'll need to graduate first before it's gonna happen!"

"Maa, maa...just eat guys. You're scaring off Kaede-chan..." Mito suggested calmly.

A tall tan girl in a perfectly curve body, with a long dark-brown locks approach them, smiling coquettishly towards the oblivious redhead. "Konnichiwa Sakuragi-kun." She greeted, it catches his attention.

Mito and the gundam quiver, sweat in cold when they heard the familiar feminine voice from behind. Even the rest of the students in the cafeteria turn all their attention to their table.

They hurriedly watch and curious to see the raven-hair girl's reaction when the other girl actually have a gut to greet Sakuragi in front of her. Everyone in the school known that Rukawa and Sakuragi were officially engage and living together as a part of their family traditions.

Sakuragi jaw-drop and tense, wondering on how Rukawa will gonna react on this. "Ehehe... Konnichiwa, Tat-chan." He greeted back nervously, not to be look brash in front of everyone.

The said girl sat next to him without asking their permission, then lay her lunch box and open it. "Sakuragi-kun, I made a lot of food today to share it with you. I heard you love sautéed vegetables. Am I right?" She asked sweetly, and thrust it on him. She cocked her head to check the raven-hair girl sitting next the redhead. "Rukawa-chan, wanna share?"

Sakuragi shiver as he felt a cold aura emits by the lady kistune. Everyone inside could see the blue and brown auras coming from Rukawa and the girl. It was like a war, but a silent ferocious war between the two girls.

Sakuragi had a goosebumps, putting himself in a girly fight that doesn't even utter any words was a more life-threatening that those physical fights he had been before.

His eyes caught a glimpse on his blue ring that reminded him of something very important. He glance at the kitsune down to her hand. She's wearing her red ring and realized that he promised her something that he shouldn't forget. "Ne, Kaede-chan. Did you like it?" He asked, to change the mood and cool down the tension.

Rukawa quite surprise by his sudden question but manage to answer. "Yes. Arigato... Hana. I'm done." She simply took the lunch box along with Sakuragi who also done with his food and return it to the bag.

"Gomen ne Tat-chan. We're leaving first." He said politely.

The girl abash but kept her calm. "Okay." She mumbled. Throw a quick glare at Rukawa, then pretend eating.

Rukawa scorn, but enjoying the embarrassment that the other girl receive from the redhead. Without a hesitation, she took the redhead's hand and walk out the cafeteria, walking holding hands.

"Tat-chan...me too I love sautéed vegetables...hehehe." Takamiya stated shyly, in a hearty-shaped look in his round eyes.

The tan girl scowl and shove the lunch box at him. "You pig!" She yelled and stomped her feet, leaving the poor Takamiya in dazed.

Takamiya snap quickly and grin. "Ahh... Did you see that ha...Youhei, Yuuji, Chuichirou?... Tat-chan talk to me..." He asked proudly and giggled.

"Baka!" The three shouted at him in unison.

* * *

As if it's a normal thing to do, Rukawa handed Sakuragi a bottle of cold water and took the towel from the redhead's gym bag to wiped off the sweat on his shoulder and back while both of them sitting on the gym floor. It was the break time for the practice game that afternoon.

After almost two weeks of gym maintenance, finally everything went back to normal. And more surprisingly, she's now the basketball team's assistant manager.

"Hana, I'll cook tonight." She said. Both of them decided to call each other's first name to be at ease and give themselves a chance to know each other well.

Sakuragi put down the bottle and look at her. "Ah yeah. It's your turn. What do you plan to cook for tonight?" He asked, moving closer at her to avoid his team mates to hear their conversation.

"Pasta." She replied shortly. "And..."

"Sakuragi-kun!" Someone called the redhead that interrupt their conversation.

Rukawa veins pop out from her temple when she heard the irritating voice coming from another annoying '_bitch_.'

Sakuragi alarm then hurriedly stood as if he's positioning himself between the two girls. ... Ha... Haruko-chan. You need anything?" He stammered.

Haruko smile then handed him bottle of water and touch his face. "Oh...Sakuragi-kun, you're sweating." She took her handkerchief form her pocket to wipe his sweaty face. Obviously flirting at the naive redhead.

Rukawa stood up and raise her eyebrow, just to observe them while the rest of the basketball team member and audiences in the gym whose watching them could feel the tension between the two girls. Just like what they witness in the cafeteria. But this time, it's a different girl. The basketball team captain's little sister.

"Ano... Arigato Haruko-chan...hehehe..." And chill ran down to his spine when he felt the cold gazed coming from Rukawa. "No need to do that..." He moved a bit to avoid her.

"Sakuragi-kun... I'm just wondering if you're free this Sunday?" Haruko blushed.

"Eh?!" Automatically turned to look at the raven-hair girl standing behind him. "Gomen Haruko-chan... I promise to Kaede-chan that we'll watch a movie this Sunday." He lied, better than to get killed by the sly fox.

"Ne, Sakuragi-kun can you please make some time for me? I know that there is someone here practically force you to be her boyfriend. But I know I'm the one you really like from the start...right?" She asked nonchalantly.

The people inside could understand the dreadful situation he's in now. It was like a catfight between the lover and a mistress. Rukawa stood closer behind Sakuragi and hold his hand. "Hana.." She called.

Sakuragi snap and look straight at the girl in front of him. "Gomen ne Haruko-chan. I know you're a great girl, no doubt...But I'm happy with Kaede-chan now." He almost whispered as he lower his head not to witness on how he would broke her heart by those words. It's also painful for him, ever since he met her he really likes and wish her to be his girlfriend. Although he's not quite sure about that now.

Haruko ran out of the gym, tears continuously rolling down to her cheek. Sakuragi just watch her back and approach Captain Akagi to talk to him about what just happen.

Ayako standing next to her elbow her lightly. "Tsk, tsk you sure have a lot of rivals in here Kaede. You see, you're the only girl in this school who catch his attention. I know him since middle school and I don't think it's your fault if Hanamichi Sakuragi fell in love with you."

"Hn?"

"You're such a beauty compared to those ehem..bitches." Pointed at Sakuragi's cheering squad standing on the sidelines. It was her '_former brigade_' but then again, because of the spell, everything dramatically change. It seems that some of her talents when she was a boy goes to Sakuragi and even the charm and fame she used to have before. "Just to warn you. Haruko is nothing. She's harmless compared to Tatsuhiko Aota. Be careful."

"Tatsuhiko Aota?" The name ring the bell.

"Haha.. Don't tell me you forgot? She's another bitch whose after your Hanamichi Sakuragi from the beginning..or shall I call her Tat-chan, just like everybody calls her."

"But...but...it's the Judo..."

"Yes. She's the Judo team captain." Ayako continued, it made her shocked. Now she understand on why that girl seems familiar. She always thought she's a transfer student, but they all said that she was a student at the school since freshman.

"Ayako-senpai. I'll be back." And she run off the gym without explaining anything leaving Ayako in confusion.

* * *

"So you finally realize it was me." The tan girl said. "It takes one to know one right..."

When Rukawa found out from Ayako that she's the Judo team captain, she hurriedly call her and insist that they needed to talk about something important. "You're under the spell too?" Both standing at the rooftop.

"Yes. And I need Sakuragi to help me."

"I see. I get it now."

"Yes you're right. He's one of a kind. He has something special that only comes out once in a blue moon."

"He's mine."

"No, not yet. Certainly, he didn't recognized me as a boy, but he has a special _lucky charm_ that can turn me back in my original self."

"That's why you're after him from the start?"

"Yes. Maybe you don't noticed that before, but still he catch your attention too. And I won't lose to you. I still have plenty of time. He'll be mine before you reach your hundred days. And I'll be Aota again."

"Don't dare."

"Tch. I'll take him. He'll definitely fall in love with me and take away his useless life."

"What?!"

"We're different Rukawa! You need him to fall for you and devirginize you. While me, I need his pure love and life that he must be willing to give up for me to live and turn back into real me."

"He won't gonna fall for you!."

"Hahaha... So confident aren't you? He's just being nice or shall I say afraid from you...that's why he's acting like that. Anyways, he's such a darling."

"He's mine."

"Let's see Kaede Rukawa. You must know that he must love you...from the the bottom of his heart before you finally succeeded and I'm confident enough that you're not capable of doing it so I'll taking him."

"He will..."

"You're a self-centered person Rukawa. You don't care about him."

"How about you? He's willing to fall..."

"I'm not stupid...it's all an act. You can't fool me..."

"-.-"

"This is just the beginning Rukawa. I'm capable of doing a lot of things...So open your eyes and watch very carefully. Or else..." Aota flicked her finger then suddenly disappeared from her sight and she felt uneasy.

* * *

After dinner and working on their homework for school the next day, both decided to sleep early that night as both of them felt exhausted from school and practice game.

Sakuragi just went out from the bathroom and stun to see the lady kitsune lying on his bed. He approached her to check if she's still awake. "Oi kitsune...why you're here? Go to your own room."

"I want to sleep here." She said lazily.

"Eh! Nani!.. Baka kitsune! Go back to your room okay!" He yelled on top of his lungs, but bothered by his own rudeness.

Rukawa cringe, quiet hurt by his rouhgness. Aota was right, the redhead only show gentleness whenever they surrounds with other people. It's all an act. But it's part of their show. She should be grateful that the redhead never broke his promise with her. Yet, she actually needed him to fall in love with her. Even if it means taking him by hook or by crook.

Forcefully, she push him in the bed and climb on top of him, glaring. "When I said I want to sleep here. I'll sleep Here." she said solidly, coldly.

Sakuragi terrify and avoid her deadly eyes. "Ehehe...yes, yes you can sleep here." His mouth went dry and became motionless. Indeed, Rukawa as a girl was more frightened than being a boy.

"Good." She smirked. "Move."

Sakuragi try his best stand to leave but the lady kitsune's grip stop him. "Sleep with me." He shiver and at the same time nervous. He moved and positioned himself next to Rukawa. The lady kitsune spread his arm to use it as her pillow and nestled next to him.

She could feel his warm breath and hear his heart rapidly beating fast through his ribcage. He was so close to her. She felt his hand tremble but gently run through her raven mane. Then slowly, she felt the blanket covered both of their bodies.

"Oyasumi Kaede-chan..." And planted a light kiss on her forehead.

Draw a small smile to her lips. "Oyasumi Hana..."

"Sorry..Kaede-chan... I ... I almost forget. " He apologized and she smile more widely as she could feel his warmness and gentleness. "Give me more time...will you?"

"Are you scared of me?"

"Eh? You stupid fox..why should I? I mean of course not!"

"Okay."

"What okay?"

"What shall I do?"

"What?"

"You...to fall for me."

"Eh?!" Sakuragi exclaimed. "Baka...just be yourself and maybe it'll work."

"Okay."

"Let's sleep." And the redhead pulled her closer to him and encircle his long arms around her waist whilst she moved to leaned on his chest. He fell fast asleep.

She knew that up until now, the redhead still confuse about her being him before. And she couldn't blame him.

And it was her fault on why the redhead can't be with his Haruko. The redhead put on his mind that Haruko just attracted to him like the other girls in school because of the spell and he don't want to take advantage oh her. Although they already talk about it, the redhead promise that he's willing to fall for her and forget about the girl to save her life.

However with his words full of assurance that she could actually sense his sincerity and pure intention, Rukawa can't still relax and feel relief knowing that someone out there have a plan of taking the redhead away from her.

She doesn't know what kind of spell or tricks Aota had on her sleeves,but still she can't let her guard down specially that both her and the redhead's life is in the danger...

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. a Girlfriend's trick

**_Chapter 4_**

**_a Girlfriend's trick_**

* * *

_62 days to fall in love..._

"Su...sugoi. Kaede-chan, you look wonderful!"Matsui and Fujii exclaimed in chorused. And due to spell, Haruko's two girlfriends became Rukawa's close friend in a way that shocked her more than anyone else.

"Take the baby blue and black Kaede-chan...it's really good on you."

That day, the three of them went shopping after school. Since Rukawa doesn't know anything about girly's stuff, Sakuragi insists to let the other two girls to help and come with her to buy a swimsuit that she'll needed for their school trip which includes beach along with some historic places.

"Okay." She replied monotone. Rukawa sighed in frustration on why she have to shopped with them and why she even bother herself to buy those bikinis. And she sighed again, and the reason was because her _mortal enemy, her rival _Aota is gonna come with them. Although it's a trip for the freshmen, some seniors especially the captains of each club are obliged to come to assists and help the teachers to make sure that everyone will be fine.

"I bet Sakuragi-kun will be please to see you in blue. It's suits you more, how about that to buy him that blue or black trunks for him Kaede-chan." Matsui suggested, pointing at the _Speedo_ trunks in the rack.

"Okay." She replied shortly. After she put back her uniform and pay the items she choose, they heard another bunch of girls giggling that catch their attentions.

"Wow! Sugoi Tat-chan..you're so sexy." A familir girl exclaimed, one of Sakuragi's pom-pom girls. It was Haruko along with Aota and Sakuragi's brigade. They were in the same shop to buy a swimsuits.

"Ne, Haruko-chan, you think Sakuragi-kun will like my swimsuits if he sees me?" Aota asked boldly, posing and showing-off her tanned curvy body, almost yelled for Rukawa to hear.

"Yes Tat-chan...and of course I won't lose to you...and to any other girl around here...we'll make sure that Sakuragi-kun won't be trick by that cunning girl..." Haruko said, stood next to Aota, both in bikinis.

Rukawa piss-off but ignore them, he's a boy to begin with. It's useless to confront or argue with them. But for some reason she can't restrain herself not to get annoy by those girls. She just shrug and let the other two girls with her to ignore and pay for their items.

"Don't mind them." She said and leave the shop.

* * *

"Tadaima." She mumbled the moment she went inside the house and could smell the delicious food comes from the kitchen.

"Okaerinasai kitsune..." Sakuragi answer. "How's shopping? Did you get what you need?" He asked while putting some plates on the table. "Dinner is ready. Go change kitsune..."Rukawa suddenly pulled his hand to dragged him upstairs. "What the heck kitsune..."

She thrust the paper bags at him and went straight to their room. "Wanna show you those."

Sakuragi follow her inside the room without complain, peeking at the bag he was holding. "You buy those..." Eyes widened when Rukawa shamelessly took off her uniform in front of him. Cheek stained crimson. "Baka...baka kitsune what are you doing?" He stuttered, knees weakened and fell off his ass on the floor. "Stop it!" And covered his eyes with both hands.

"Do ahou..give me the bag." Sakuragi crawl to take the paper bag he drop and hand it to her without looking.

"Baka, told you many times not to undress in front of me..Stupid." He stood to leave her but Rukawa blocked his way out.

"Stay ahou..." She said. Don't really care if she's naked in front of Sakuragi. "I'm a boy. Don't forget."

Sakuragi begin to spill a blood through his nostrils and shut his eyes, he went back and sit on the bed. "Baka..." He whispered, beet red.

After a few seconds, Rukawa wears a baby blue two-piece, stand and pose in front of the redhead, lifting an eyebrow. "What do you think?!"

The redhead force to look at her and blush deeper. "It...it's fine. I guess." He said nervously, overwhelmed by the foxy lady in front of him.

Rukawa quite blush and suddenly feel awkward. "I have two. Black and blue." she actually waited the redhead to laughed at her seeing her in two-piece not to be smitten.

"It's fine...blue is...more suits you." He replied, heart pounding through the ribcage. He breath deeply, letting himself to calm down, needed to get used to their situation. It always happened anyway. Rukawa doesn't give a damn if sometimes she's half naked in front of him.

"Really?" The lady kitsune asked. Amused at the do ahou as he sweltered. "You sure?."She slowly walked near him and hold his chin. "Look at me."

Sakuragi force look up straight and meet her cerulean eyes. "Yes." His body starts trembling and uncomfortably hot. "It's fine."

"Just fine?" She smirked this time. Enjoyed to saw him flustered. His reaction was more than enough for her to see that she won't lose on Judo's team captain and Haruko when it comes to swimsuit. "Fine... I'll change now." Decided not to teased the redhead more than that. "I buy a trunks for you. Try it."

"Fine...but later..thanks..."

"Now."

"Baka...the food is getting cold..."

"I said now!" She retorted, gives him a chill.

Sakuragi take the bag with him to the bathroom to change, so annoyed. Rukawa being a girl never fail to amaze him on how she can easily scare him to death and manipulate his life. He's the one who should command her, not the other way around. "_Stupid brat kitsune."_ He mumbled.

After changing he went out of the bathroom and show it to her. "So how is it?" He asked.

Rukawa freeze on her feet, stun seeing the redhead in his new black trunks. His statuesque, tan muscular body surely worth fighting for, not to mention many girls and few guys drools over him now. She wonders on how blind and foolish those fifty girls who actually dumped him before. And aside from that, the thing between his legs was obviously huge and can't be easily hidden. She sigh, it's going to be a long tiring, irritating day at the beach. "Do ahou... I need to teach you some tricks for our trip..." And smiled slyly.

* * *

After the trip to Kamakura Shrine and study it's history, they finally went to the beach. Sakuragi stretch his arms and enjoy the sight. The blue sea matches the clear blue sky, as the day was so bright and lovely. He stare and watch all the people running and walking along the sandy seashores. He could see his gundam trying to hits on some girls in bikinis while playing beach volleyball. He smiled, life can be so wonderful sometimes.

"Do ahou." And his wonderful thoughts were interrupted by her. "Put me this." She handed him the sunblock and took-off her top, revealed her flawless skin. Delicate parts covered by her baby blue two-piece.

Sakuragi loosen the cap to put, rubbing on his palm. "Are you sure, you're okay with that bikini? Aren't you felt awkward?" He asked curiously. His orbs wandered on her almost naked body. Inquisitively to know on how the kitsune can actually handle to wear girls bikini.

"It's fun...you'll see. " he sat and grab the sunblock. "Take off your shirt, I'll put some for you." And the redhead followed her without argument or complained as the lady kitsune started to apply some some cream on his back. "Try the tricks I teach you. It'll work."

"Eh?! What do you mean?!"

"Go play with them..." Pointed at his gundam with the other girls.

Sakuragi scratch his head and stood. "Fine."

Mouth hanging open, eyes popping out, girls drooling when Sakuragi approcach the group. Their eyes glued at the redhead, sunkiss tan skin glowing under the sun showing off his perfectly cut abs, "Ano...can I join you?" He asked.

All the girls look at him with admiration, all blushing and nod their heads "of course... Sakuragi-kun..." They all agreed.

Most girls blush while Sakuragi's gundam frown. "Oi Hanamichi. You're standing out too much..." Yelled Takamiya. "Leave us the fun...and girls."

"Eh...baka! I just want to..."

From behind Aota shamelessly wrap her arms around his waist, pressing her bust onto his back. "Sakuragi-kun, would you mind if I join you?" She asked flirtatiously, totally ignored the rest, while the gundam nosebleed from their closeness.

Sakuragi turn to face her and stare blankly. Both bodies much closer together, as her bust sticking like a glue on him. '_Hmp, kitsune is right. It's working_' He thought. "Ah...okay Tat-chan." smiled widely.

Everyone just gape, some surprise at his reaction. Someone who'll be in his position may fluster, blush or grin or smile or might gone crazy being so close at the Judo captain beauty, but the redhead acts normal, as if nothing.

Rukawa on her spot watching them closely, sneering at the flirt Judo team captain.

"It seems you enjoy the sight Kaede-chan."

"Hn?" Turned to see Mito sat next to her.

"Looks like Hanamichi's totally immune being close to the girls. What did you do to him? He wasn't like that before... I mean whenever girls approached him his face turned redder than his hair...and now his with them almost naked...no reaction from him at all..."

"I teach him some tricks."

"Tricks?"

"Yeah...showing mine everyday." She blurted out.

Mito choke, imagining things and gaze turn at his redhead best friend. It must be a torture for him instead of having fun. '_No wonder this girl manage to tame Hanamichi. She's a witch.'_ Mito thought.

"No, I'm an evil." Smirked at him, as if she reads hIs mind.

"Help! help!" Someone shouted, not from a distance. "Help Haruko is drowning!" It was one of the pom pom girls, running towards the people to asked for help. "Help...someone!"

Sakuragi hurriedly run to the sea, fearlessly swim to save Haruko. He swim as fast as he can. It was a very bright sunny day but strangely, the strong waves continuously rolling towards the seashore like it's storming.

Rukawa quickly run to follow him and notice Aota whose running too throws a meaningful glance at her. '_You did it...you witch!_.' she whispered.

Eveyone runs and watch the redhead as he carrying Haruko to the seashore. Although the waves rolls like mad Sakuragi manage to catch and save her.

Sakuragi pump her chest and lean to check her breathing. The moment he wanted to give her a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, he hesitates. He grab Takamiya whose kneeling next to him and push him towards the unconscious girl. "Give her mouth-to-mouth. I'll count and pump her chest."

Takamiya smirk and prepare to lean down on her lips, he's ready to die young after this. But just right before he do that, Haruko cough and spit a water on his face. Rukawa grin, looking at Aota gritting her teeth, evidently piss-off.

"Haruko-chan...are you okay?"

Haruko sit and blush. "I'm okay Sakuragi-kun, arigato..." Throw a murderous glare at Takamiya, very disappointed.

"Hana...are you okaY?" Rukawa asked out of the blue. She approached the redhead, then ruffled his wet hair gently. "You make me proud..." Smirked at Haruko and Aota. _'Easy two points for me'_

"Haruko!" Called Akagi, runs to his sister. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright Onii-chan...it's just..." And look at the sea. "It's weird, the waves suddenly become like that." Everyone looked at the sea, it's calmer now than a minute ago.

Akagi carry Haruko to take her to their hotel room. "Come on...you need a rest." The moment he walked and passed at Aota, he whispered. "Don't do such cruel things just to get what you want... Aota."

Rukawa clearly heard the captain's words as she was standing next to Aota. She could see the furious look gaze from the basketball team captain to the other girl. '_So, Captain knows something...'_

Aota glare at her. "I won't give up...remember that Rukawa" she muttered and followed Akagi.

* * *

Nighttime. Some of the students sitting on the sand around the small fire they make, put a piece of wood and a bottle, to play a game name '_Spin a __Bottle_'. Most of the girls waiting for this moment for them to have a chance to get a kiss from the innocent redhead, who force to join by his gundam. All of them agree to let his gundam to participate in a condition to make Sakuragi play along with them.

The first girl from Sakuragi's class spin the bottle. Quite lucky that the bottle points at Mito, and got a kiss from her to his cheek. Next girl spin, turns to Mito once again...and the next, and the next girl to eveyone's dismay.

Finally it's Aota's turn and huge grin visibly shown to her face. Heart beats fast as the bottle continue to spin. She snap her finger and it stop...everyone shock that it points at Akagi who just arrive and sat at the redhead's Place.

Rukawa cross-arm, standing behind Akagi and next to Sakuragi throw a mocking smile and drag the redhead with her. "Enjoy...Tat-chan." She teased before leaving the group.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone started to chants. Aota gulped but eventually moved towards Akagi as the basketball team captain moved back and had no idea what's going on.

"Enough!" he roared. "What the hell is going on!"

"Eh... Gori!" A strong punch from the captain to Takamiya. "Itai! Tat-chan needs to kiss you coz the bottle points at you!"

"Kiss? Are you crazy? Why do I have to kiss ...her?!"

"Eh? You don't know?"

"Rukawa told me to sit with you guys because you have something important to discuss with me...So I did..."

Aota stand and gloom. "_That bitch_!' she mumbled.

* * *

Breakfast time at the hotel, the last day they can enjoy their time at the beach. Sakuragi and his gundam sat at the last table having their breakfast along with Rukawa and her _'new found girlfriends'._

"Ne Kaede-chan... I'll get some omellete wanna have some?" Sakuragi asked.

"Okay..."

At the food counter Sakuragi took another plate to put some food for him and Rukawa when one of the pom-pom girl purposely trip on him. "Are you okay?"

The girl blush and pretend to be groggy so Sakuragi guide her back to her seat, where Aota, Haruko and the other two girl sits.

"Ohayou Sakuragi-kun!" Aota and Haruko greeted in unison.

"Ohayou Tat-chan Haruko-chan...ano your friend... I think she's not feeling well, so I guess you need to take her back to her room."

Aota hold her head and massage. "Honestly, I think I should go back to my room too...I feel dizzy since last night..."

"Eh? Are you okay Tat-chan...want me to help you.. I'll take you to your room." Sakuragi said innocently. "Did you take some medicine?"

"Is it really okay if you send me back to my room... I mean...your girlfriend might be upset if you do..."

"Nyahaha.. It's fine. She'll understand... "

"Okay"

Aota stood while the redhead hold her waist and guided her out from the dining room. Most of the students just watched their back and turned their gazed at Rukawa who doesn't seems to bother herself to stopped her redhead boyfriend.

"Kaede-chan...are you okay with it? Sakuragi-kun probably taking Aota-senpai to her room...you know how much she likes your fiance...and they might..." Matsui asked and cheek stained red.

"Yeah yeah that's right Kaede-chan... Shall I stop them for you? I can take Tat-chan to her room you know!" Noma suggested.

"I trust him." She stated calmly.

Everyone in the dining room clearly heard her statement just nod their head and smile. "That's nice..." "Yes...that's how it should be...you should trust your boyfriend...right..." Some of the students commented.

Just a few minutes pass, Sakuragi came back in one piece. All eyes on him and follow his moves, from the food counter towards Rukawa and rest of his friends. "Gomen Kaede-chan...here's your food. " he said and move the plate in front of her. "You need something else?"

"Wow...how sweet...how lucky Rukawa-san is...to have a very sweet, kind and loyal boyfriend." One of the girl said from behind.

"Yes... I wish I can have a boyfriend like him..."

Rukawa smirk and cut some pieces of the food. "Hana...try it." Sakuragi opened his mouth and let Rukawa to fed him with her own fork.

"Good...it's really good." He grinned, and everyone dreamily watching the lovers as they feeding each other.

Mito across them in a deep thought, staring and wondering on how the sly Rukawa manage to control his uncontrollable bestfriend. _'I must know what she did to him...' _he muttered.

"Don't dare..." Rukawa mumbled, that made Mito shivered and froze at her cold gazed.

'_Geez...how did she_..'

"You're so obvious.' Rukawa said, this time Mito terrified, zipped his mouth and shut down his brain.

* * *

School trip has finally ended. All of them were happy with a wonderful experience, yet sad that after their trip means school works.

Sakuragi sat next to the window of the bus waiting for Rukawa and her '_girlfriends_' to get in.

"Oi Hanamichi...where's Kaede-chan?" Asked Mito and sat behind him.

"In the restroom..."

One of the girl from Sakuragi's class sits next to him and making herself comfortable. "Sakuragi-kun...are you alone?" She asked, smiling widely thinking that she finally got a chance to be closer to him.

"Yes he is...if you'll leave him now." Rukawa said in a cold voice, enough for the poor girl to trembled in fear.

"Ru...Rukawa-chan...gomenasai..." And the poor girl hurriedly stood to found a new seat.

Mito sweatdrop but avoids to think something about her as the sly, terrifying girl can actually reads his mind. _'So scary ...this girl.._.' He thought, that he can't able to control.

Rukawa position herself at the chair next to Sakuragi, turn her head back to Mito and smirk. "Yes I'm scary..." Mito sunk on his seat.

All of the students finally on board completely and their bus starts to move. Rukawa rest her head at Sakuragi's shoulder. But the redhead move a bit, drape his arm on her shoulder and let her head rest on his chest to be more comfortable. "Go to sleep.. Kaede-chan... I'll wake you up when we reach home." He said gently, Rukawa felt at ease and closed her eyes.

Mito smile to hear his best friend's word. He's indeed a good, loving guy. A few minutes, he stood as he felt his butt starts to feel numb. He notice Sakuragi holding a paper, reading it as if it was some kind of rituals that he's keep on repeating in a very low voice. He prop his head on the chair to peek at the paper..and almost laugh out loud to find out what's written on it. Obviously not Sakuragi's penmanship, probably belongs to Rukawa. "_What the?!...__that's her trick. Here I am thinking something bad...tsk tsk..Hanamichi...you're so naive to be fooled by those stupid tricks_.' He smirked, decided to sit again._ 'At least she don't used some kind of black magic to trick him_...' He sighed and closed his eyes to take a nap.

* * *

_1. When a girl approach you, near you, almost embrace you, just keep in mind that they're boys too and their chest bigger than yours due to fat and lack of exercise. _

_2. When a girl drowning, no other option but only to save her, get someone to give her mouth-to-mouth coz she'll might get pregnant if you do._

_3. When a girl ask you to play with them, go on. But when your senpai comes to join, let them take your place as a respect...and leave them to enjoy._

_4. When a girl said that she's not feeling well, be a gentleman enough to tell __her that you're willing to take her to her room. Once you reach her room, push her inside and quickly close the door then leave... Because you might catch her disease too.__..._

_5. When a girl sit next to you and ask if you're alone, don't bother to answer. She will think that you're so stupid if you answer 'yes' or even a 'no', coz she's with you...and why the hell she need to ask you. Right?"_

_6. The last and the most important thing. When I ask you to do something, do it nicely, be gentle and sweet to me...the spell is contagious and might turn you to a girl too if you don't follow and make me angry..._

_- _and that very last part Mito missed to read.

* * *

**A/N: sorry guy for this chapter. To be honest it's not really easy to handle Rukawa as a girl hahaha...I feel like he's a completely OOC and seems like a naughty girl in my imagination...but well I'll try again for the next chapter...**

_**OnlyDarknessAwaits1369**: Thanks for the review...honestly quite having trouble to picture Rukawa as a girl...hehehe..._

_**Guests**: thank you much...I will do my best to update faster. _


	5. the Art of Liking someone

**_Chapter 5_**

**_the Art of Liking someone..._**

* * *

_50 days to fall in love..._

"Nyahahaha!" Sakuragi and Kiyota laughed loudly. Their laughter echoed the gym. And everyone sweatdropped at their antics. Rather to stayed away from the two star rookies than to joined them.

Shohoku were having a practice game against Kainan that afternoon. At the sidelines, Rukawa narrowing her cerulean eyes while watching his precious redhead laughing out loud with Kiyota. She approach Mito to ask. "Mito." She called, the poor guy staggered yet ready to run anytime away from her. "Aho... I want to ask you."

Mito gulp. Her presence and icy gaze was surely enough to freeze him to death. "Wh...what.. Kaede-chan?"

She turn her eyes and look at Sakuragi and Kiyota standing in the other side of the court. "Since when they become close?"

Mito follow her gaze and saw the two rookie talking and laughing together. "Oh...them...well they've been close as long as I remember." Rukawa quirked her eyebrow, he sweated in cold. "We're friends... I mean the three of us. A childhood friends."

"What?"

"What you don't know? You see..." Mito sighed deeply. "Me, Hanamichi and Nobu were close friends since we were young. But because Nobu's parents got divorced, with his mother they moved away from here, so we separated and went at different school during Middle school. But to be honest, Nobu and Hanamichi are more closer."

"Jealous?" She scoffed.

Mito chuckle. "Hahaha...so you could say that. You see, Hanamichi is...hmmm..let say a lovable person. Too bad he's a guy..."

"So?"

"So?... Don't tell me you didn't notice...hahaha.. Hanamichi was obviously a homophobic. There's no way he'll fall in love with the same gender." He stated, Rukawa's pretty face cringed. Mito moved closer and spoke lowly. "Nobu likes Hanamichi, but he's certain that he won't reciprocate his feelings...that's why he choose to go to Kainan instead to keep our friendship."

"And?"

"I'll be frank to you... I like Hanamichi, but not as much Nobu likes him. Like a brother to be exact. But don't worry, Nobu moved on. He's on relationship."

"With whom?" She asked curiously but cutted when the Kainan team captain joined them.

"Mito-kun...how are you?" He asked.

"Maki... I'm fine. Let me introduce you Kaede-chan... Hanamichi's..."

"Of course I know. Nobu-kun mentioned me about her." Then turned at Rukawa. "You're lucky to be a girl... I mean to be his girlfriend. Nice to meet you. I'm Shinichi Maki." He held out his hand for handshake that she refused.

"Ne Maki...how's Nobu this day?" Mito's eyes glued at his redhead friend along with Kiyota.

"He's fine and so excited to come here in your school." Maki's tone suddenly filled with sadness. "And you know why."

"Maa, maa Maki. Don't worry about that. He's just happy to see him...oh... Kaede-chan..sorry."

"It's fine."

Maki stare at the two rookie. "Nobu-kun indeed himself whenever Sakuragi is around. Happy, lively and energetic, unlike when he's alone with me..."

"Maki..."

"Don't worry Mito-kun it's fine. And besides..." He looked at Rukawa. "Sakuragi is really happy now with Rukawa-chan... Am I right?" He smiled politely.

"Of course he is..." Mito retorted. "And Kaede-chan was really pretty among those girls who's after Hanamichi."

"And boys...don't forget...hahaha" He joked. "But I wish Sakuragi won't end up hating us if he found out that me and Nobu-kun..." Maki added.

"Maki.." Mito called out to stopped him. And took a glimpse at Rukawa.

"Don't mind me. I understand." And she left the two guy to approached Sakuragi stood at the corner with Kiyota. She's in a very deep thought about their conversation just now.

"Kaede-chan... I want you to meet this wild monkey over here nyahaha... Nobunaga Kiyota. I think I didn't mentioned you before, he's one of my bestfriend aside from Youhei. Nobu meet my...my Kaede-chan." He introduced him to her.

Kiyota stare, eventually grin at her. "So you're the lucky girl who captured my bestfriend's heart." He slung his arms on redhead's shoulder. "Nice to meet you."

Rukawa look at her impassively and just nod her head, making Sakuragi confuse at her attitude. He slowly walk next to her and murmur. "Kaede-chan...please introduce yourself. He's a one of my bestfriend..."

"Fine.." And she held out her hand for handshake. "Kaede Rukawa." Pulled the redhead closer to her, snaked her arm around his waist and smirked. "He's mine."

* * *

"Are you sure nobody saw you that you're with me Nobu-kun?" Aota asked, both conversed in the secluded part of Shohoku school.

"Yes... And you think they'll broke up. Tat-neechan." Kiyota said. "I heard that you're after him too...so why the hell you're helping me?"

"What are you talking about Nobu-kun? I'm just helping you to get rid of that pesky Rukawa."

"Are you sure? Not interested with my Hana-kun?"

"Of course. You're my adorable step-brother...And I know how you liked that guy...so I'm helping you..."

"Sshh...no one knows about that..."

"I know I know...don't worry..."

"When they break up make sure to comfort Sakuragi-kun...and used it as a opportunity to confess..."

"But he's..."

"Stupid...haven't you realized that he's not into girls...and he'll not turn you down coz you're his best friend..remember?"

"Yes...you're right..."

"Are you sure that your friend Mito tell Rukawa about your relationship with Sakuragi-kun?"

"I'm sure about that. I saw them talking and I'm sure that Rukawa girl ask Youhei about us...and he'll definitely tell her everything since he trusted her as same as Hana-kun..."

"Good...go back to gym before someone sees us... Ja.." '_Stupid fools...but I'm sorry Nobu-kun, Haruko-chan. I don't have any choice but to make the two of you become my allies..than to be my enemies...' _

_"_How long did you plan to used innocent people just to get what you want... Aota?"

"A... Akagi! You heard?!" She asked in horror. "How much do you know about me?"

"I know everything about you. Every single thing about you! I won't allow you to do cruel things just to get Sakuragi.

"I see...you know about it. But you can't Akagi. Haruko is under my spell...and she'll listen to everything I'm gonna tell her..."

"Why Sakuragi? I can help you.." He stated calmly.

Aota look shock, gradually sneer. "What the hell was that Akagi? You never even care about me since we were kids...it's that how much you care for that stupid Sakuragi to be willing to help and sacrifice.."

"Of course I care for him." He said and she looked down to hide her face. "But I do care much about you..." He mumbled that made her stunned, then blushed.

* * *

"Kaede-chan!" Rukawa's parents exclaimed in excitement the moment she opened the door. "I miss you so much." Her mom said run to hugged her.

"Why are you here?" She glared, intended to close the door but her father immediately stopped her. And both barged in uninvited.

"My my...do you forget what your Dad says that time. We will see you again on the fiftieth day...and that was today! Aren't you happy to see us?"

"Why I can't find our house?" Frowned at both of them.

"Haha...don't be upset Kaede-chan. We have no choice but to force you to lived with Hanamichi-kun and besides..." Her mother's eyes wandered around the house. "His house was too cute for a young couple like you... I can't believe that despite of being a boy, he's very neat and proper." She noticed the pink apron she's wearing and let her stood properly to read what is written on it. '_He's mine__...?_' She's whispered confusedly, it's with an arrow pointed at the left side.

"Kitsune...who came?" Sakuragi asked, comes out from the kitchen. "Ore... Rukawa-san, Kamiko-san, Keisuke-san. Please sit down..." he cutely scratched the back of his head." Nyahaha sorry, my house wasn't big enough..." He stood next to Rukawa, wears a blue apron.

Rukawa's mother look at both of them and reads the caption written on their aprons. '_She's mine_...' Written on the redhead's apron. '_He's mine_...' On the lady kitsune's apron, arrows pointing at each other. And she grinned widely. "Oh my gosh! How cute! Isn't it Popsy!" She giggled.

Rukawa narrow her eyes at her mother. "It's not what you think Mom..." And turned to leave to realized what she's giggling for. Suddenly her mother sniffed and started to cry.

"Momsy what's wrong?" Rukawa's father asked.

"Mom..." She turned back.

"Popsy, forgive me. I'm just...well happy and sad. Happy to see our Kaede-chan and at the same time sad..that our child quickly grow up.." And she cried more louder. "Popsy... I can't believe our Kaede-chan is soon to leave us and have her own family...huhuhu."

Rukawa scowl at her. The so-attentive butler give her tissue while lady Kitsune's father comforts her.

"Ano.. Kamiko-san. Don't worry, kit... Kaede-chan can visit you anytime.." Sakuragi assured her.

She wail more louder. "Popsy... I'm going to be a grandmother at my very young age...huhuhhu."

Sakuragi step back, cover his mouth and eyes widen. "You mean..." And look terrified at Rukawa. "You're pregnant? Is that because we're always kissing that's why you get pregnant. Am I going to be a father?..." He asked, voice trembled in shock and fear.

Rukawa's mother stop from crying, approach him and hold his both shoulder. "You're always kissing... Always, as in like everyday?"

The redhead blush and nod. "Yes...yes every night before we go to sleep..." He blurted out.

She turn at Rukawa. "Oh my...you little naughty girl..." And giggled again. "Popsy did you hear that?!"

Rukawa grit her teeth and annoy at the redhead for spilling out everything to her mother, in front of her father and butler. "Mom enough! Don't pollute his stupid mind with your perv thoughts."

"You're so rude...Kaede-chan. I just..."

"Mom enough." She throw another icy glared then look at Sakuragi. "I'm not pregnant do ahou. I'm a boy, remember." And left.

Sakuragi sigh in relief and wipe away the beads of sweat form on his forehead. "Oi kitsune, where are you going...let me finish cooking. Come and sit with your parents."

"No... You stay with them."

"Oi oi,..kitsune...they come to see you...you should..." He shivered and shut up to noticed the murderous aura comes from the lady kitsune. "Hehe...fine I'll sit with them."

* * *

"This is really good Kaede." Rukawa's father praised.

"You're right Popsy! I didn't know that you're good in cooking Kaede-chan."

"Do ahou teach me..."

"Do ahou?!" His parents exclaimed.

"Oi kitsune many times I told you not to call me do ahou...you're ungrateful fox. After everything I've done for you..." He pouted.

"Hn. Do ahou."

"My my Kaede-chan. Don't be mean. Aren't you glad Hanamichi-kun teach you a lot of things."

"No." She answered bluntly, her parents sweatdropped.

"Forgive our child Hanamichi-kun."

"Nyahaha, it's fine. The kitsune is always like that."

Everyone continue eating their dinner while happily chatting. After, Sakuragi insist to wash the dishes so she can stay and have a conversation with her parents.

* * *

"It won't gonna happen Mom, Dad." Rukawa mumbled, afraid from the redhead to hear their conversation at the living room.

"But he's a good guy Kaede." Her father answered.

"I know but I don't wanna stay like this either."

"Better think about it Kaede-chan, there's no other option unless..." And she turned her gazed at her husband. "But I think it wasn't good idea. It's a lifetime decision for both of you.."

"Don't worry if I'm come back being a boy...he'll forget about me.."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a homophobic...and stupid. There's no way he'll stay in love with me."

"Really?

"Yes. I don't want him to like me just because he's pity on me..."

"Pity? Are you sure about that Kaede?"

"I am Dad. I want to stop this."

"You know we can't Kaede-chan."

"That do ahou just forcing himself to like me and I..." She yelled, at the same time Sakuragi came in the living room to bring green tea for everyone. Rukawa stunned to see the redhead's reaction.

Sakuragi brought the tray of tea and put it in the center table. "I'm going upstairs to ...take something." He said in uneasy tone, tears obviously welled up in the corner of his eyes.

"Do... Hana.. I." She grabbed the redhead's arm but he yanked her hand away.

"I think we have to leave now Kaede. And I don't see that he's pitied you and just forcing himself to like you either. Go and talk to him. Don't be stubborn. He may look tough but he's too fragile. Take care of whatever you had with him. He's really good to for you..."

* * *

Rukawa slowly open the bedroom door, and saw the redhead curling at the corner of the bed. "Hana..." She called. "Are you sleeping?"

"Yes." The redhead answered, covered his body with blanket and she chuckled.

"Want to hear a new bedtime story?" She asked, quietly walked and sat next to him. "I got new story."

"Hmp. I'm sleeping..."

"It's a funny story..."

Sakuragi removed the blanket to face her. "Funny? Really? What's the title?"

"The Emperor's New..." 'oh _crap what's the title again. Emperor's new shoes... Nah...maybe new crown. Nah, I remember he's naked during the parade.. Maybe he'll need to buy a new...' _Boxer." She continued.

"The Emperor's New Boxer?" Returned the blanket to covered himself again. "It's The Emperor's New Clothes...you stupid kistune. How come you don't know that..." He turned around.

'_Damn it. How the hell I didn't think about the clothes!' _"Do ahou... It's a sequel from... Disney..."

"Dis... Disney?" He turned his back again on her. "You want to trick me again do you? The last time you told me a story from Disney but it's different when I search and watch it on Youtube. Pinnochio's nose supposed to get longer whenever he tells a lie not his...his..." hesitated to continued.

"His what?"

"Ahhh don't make me say it. You despicable fox! And there's another story... I remember. I can't sleep that night coz I really like the ending Even though beautiful Belle turn into beast. And I found out that the beast turned into a handsome prince...not Belle turned into beast too. You're only good in messing up stories you stupid kitsune..."

Rukawa sigh. '_Oh crap not again_... _I didn't know that the ahou knows how to use internet_...' Now she realized the importance of being a good listener during the time when her mother and teacher tells a story and to finish the movie she's watching instead of sleeping. She must think of some other way to capture redhead's affection. "Because that's a new version... "

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Umm... is that so..." And looked at her. "About the sequel...is it really funny?"

"Very..."

"Really? You're not tricking me?"

"No..."

Sakuragi moved and make a space for her to sit comfortably next to her. "Here...make sure it's funny okay..." He grinned excitedly.

'_Oh, that was easy_.' "Sure." She replied and sat next to him.

Just like always whenever she told him a '_bedtime story' _she lean her back on the headboard, stretch her legs, while the redhead puts a pillow on Her lap to let him rest his head. Rukawa pull the blanket to cover him and gently stroke his red locks. It always amaze her on how his red locks remains soft and silky. Never fail to surprise her on how he stay and smell so good even he is sweating during the games. He's very neat to his body and everything around him.

She lean down and whisper. "Do ahou, do you like me?" She asked all of a sudden.

Sakuragi's eyes widen and sat hurriedly. "What?! You think I forget what you said to your parents...why do you think I'm just forcing my self to like you... I told you I'll try and I'm willing to do that..."

"Do ahou that's why I'm asking?"

"I...I..." He stuttered. "You see I..." And stopped when Rukawa leaned closer to him and her soft lips landed on his.

"I like you... Hana..." She said, slowly pushed the redhead to lay down on the bed, overtop. "I do... And I'm sorry to doubt you..."

"I.. you see this is the first time I felt like this. I mean I supposed to hate coz you're a boy too...but...eto...I just realized lately that it doesn't really matter whether you're a girl or boy...you're special to me ...and...I like you...too." He said. His eyes stared at her closely, showed sincerity.

Rukawa lay down, took his arm and rested her head on it then cuddle. "I'm glad Hana.."

"Kaede-chan..."

"Kaede. Just Kaede."

"Ano... Kaede. If ever you went back being a boy again. Do you still like me?"

"Of course..."

"Really?"

"Yes. Coz you're my do ahou." She hold Sakuragi's chin pulliing close to her and planted a gentle kiss.

"Kitsu...ne." Sakuragi blushed. "I like ...you..a ...lot..." Then slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys for reading this fic. Sorry if few of the characters are quite OOC...BUT please hang on with me until the end :) **

_cousin: thanks. Actually I'm trying to squeeze out Hana's funny side, but then again being threaten by a cunning fox girl it's quite difficult so he needs to be polite and act like loyal boyfriend hehehe...and beside he had some Rukawa's attitude due to spell._

_mrsklmezak: thanks. And I'm so glad you also like my SenHana fic. (How Could You?) You're right..it should gone thru a longer chapter but because of my limited English grammar, I just published it into One-Shot. _

_Guest: thanks...I try my best to update as soon as possible..._

_OnlyDarknessAwaits1369: thanks...I know and I'm sorry about Rukawa being an OOC...coz to be honest I could really picture him as a tricky and possessive type of person when he's in a girl form lolz.._


End file.
